


Cold

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145057691265/hi-again-could-you-do-sterek-for-if-you-steal)

“Me? You’re the one hogging the covers,” Derek grumbled.  


Stiles burrowed further under the blankets and poked his head out just far enough that Derek could see his narrowed eyes. “It’s cold, this dinky little motel room has crappy heating, and these blankets are about as thin as wallpaper. And did I mention that it’s _cold_?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s not that cold.”  


Stiles’s eyes narrowed further. “You are a lying liar who _lies_.”

Derek sighed heavily and whipped the blankets back. Stiles squawked in outrage, but Derek ignored his protests and pulled him close, throwing one leg over Stiles to keep him there. Then, he used his free hand to pull the blankets back up around them both, tucking them in tightly to a warm cocoon.  


This close, Stiles’s scent was…well, Derek wasn’t going to let himself think about that too much. This was just about keeping warm.  


“There,” he said. “Body heat.”  


“God, you’re like a furnace,” Stiles said. 

Derek snorted. “Are you complaining?”

“Nope!” Stiles wiggled back against him. “Nope, nope, not at all, no complaining here. This is very warm. I will not freeze.”  


Derek closed his eyes and calmed himself down. If Stiles didn’t stop wiggling, they were going to have a situation here.

He put his hand on Stiles’s hip and held him still. “Please. Stop. Moving.”  


Stiles grumbled, but he finally stopped moving. “Ugh, fine, Bossy McBossypants. I didn’t know you could actually be _angry_ about cuddling someone.”  


Derek wasn’t. Far from it. But he didn’t have the courage to tell Stiles that. “If you put your cold feet on me, I’m going to throw you across the room.”

Stiles snorted. “No, you aren’t. You’re keeping me warm. You’re a marshmallow, Derek Hale.”  


Derek’s face burned. “Shut up. I am not.”  


Stiles yawned and buried his face in the pillow. “Right. You’re a big scary alpha werewolf.” He wiggled his arm out from under the covers and patted Derek’s thigh, then shoved it back. “Absolutely terrifying. Going to rip my throat out with your teeth while you cuddle me for warmth.”  


He shouldn’t feel _hopeful_ when Stiles dismissed him as a threat, but Derek did anyway. “You should be scared of me,” Derek said quietly.  


“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Stiles said through another yawn. “Maybe tomorrow.”  


His heartbeat stuttered on the lie, and then evened out in sleep.  


With no one in the dark motel room to see, Derek smiled.  



End file.
